Sensors networks may be used to provide detection, characterization, or other uses of data that may be related to virtually any type of physical process, operation, or environment. For example, sensor networks may be deployed at a variety of locations across an enterprise, and may be used, to name just a few examples, to implement a temperature detection system, a fraud monitoring operation, or a patient tracking system.
In providing these and many other types of functionalities, devices of sensor networks may each be provided with local processing power, memory, and communication capabilities, in addition to being provided with desired sensors and/or output elements. Nonetheless, such sensor devices of sensor networks may be provided relatively inexpensively in cost, and may be extremely small in size. As such, sensor networks including such devices may be deployed within and across a large and diverse geographical region (e.g., as part of a supply chain management system), and/or may be used in a more concentrated area, in order, for example, to provide a relatively large number of data points for use in a corresponding application (e.g., detecting temperature fluctuations throughout a room).
The reduced cost and size of such sensor devices, however, generally imply a premium being placed on some or all of the included processing power, memory, or communication capabilities, or use thereof. For example, wireless communications executed by such sensor devices may impose a relatively large burden on a power supply of the sensor device.